Jennifer's Ressurection
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Set post Jennifer's Body (the entire movie). The aftermath of the movie. Needy kills the band with the sacrificial knife. That's gotta do something, right? I OWN NOTHING! M for swearing. Blame Needy, not me.
1. You're not dead

Needy walked through the pouring rain. She tilted her head up, letting it wash over her. Washing the blood off. Washing _them _off.

She clutched her BFF necklace as she spoke. "I avenged you, Jennifer. You and everyone else. All the other innocents that died because of them. It'll all be okay now."

"Yeah, it will."

Needy jumped, snapping her head towards the sound. Nothing. "Probably just the wind." She breathed.

She carried on walking. She saw neon signs up ahead. A motel. "Somewhere to stop for the night." She walked through the rain, scrubbing away the remaining blood on her hands and face. She waited until the man behind the desk had his back turned and grabbed a room key.

She walked up to the room, unlocked the door and relocked it behind her before stumbling through the dark.

"Wanna play boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"What the fuck?" Anita exclaimed, switching on the light. No one. "I'm losing my fucking mind. _After_ I was in the psych hospital. Just my fucking luck."

With that she took off her wet clothes and belly flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Someone said, and Needy jolted awake. Sunlight poured on her face through the dirty window. She looked at the end of the bed.

"Oh my God! Jennifer?"

"The one and only." The girl smirked. The girl stared at the new arrival, wide eyed. "Jeez, Needs. Take a picture." The brunette smirked.

"Might have to." The blonde muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, confused. "OMG, you totally think you're dreaming. You're _so _dumb sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Okay, first off, I am smart. Second, you're dead."

"Nope." Jennifer shook her head.

"Fine. A zombie." Needy rolled her eyes.

"Guess again." She smiled.

"Some form of hallucination brought about by the new psych meds they put me on in the hospital." Needy guessed.

"What?" Jennifer frowned.

"The loony bin I thought I escaped last night but apparently never actually left."

"Needs..."

"Yeah. Your mom saw me with the fucking letter opener in hand and called the cops. They blamed me for your death and all the other shit that went down. Jury verdict got me sent to a mental hospital. I got out of there. Hitchhiked to the band's hotel. Killed them with this knife I found in a puddle on the side of the road." Needy explained.

"Well, that knife... kinda why I'm here." Jennifer shrugged.

"What?"

"That knife... was the knife they sacrificed me with. Remember when we were kids playing in the sandbox and I got a pin in my hand? What did you do?" Jennifer asked.

"Took the pin out."

"And?"

"Kissed it better."

"Yup."

"So?" Needy frowned. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it? You basically drank my blood. It got absorbed into your bloodstream. We have a connection. That's why the knife appeared to you."

"Huh?"

"That hole in the lake has no bottom. Things never reappear. That knife went in one end, and found another because of you. So you could go all avenging angel on that band's asses and I could show up here. So, hi."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm here to offer you a choice." Jennifer confessed, wincing internally as she did at how cliché that sounded.

"Great. Just when I think I got my biff back she's here to literally offer me a deal from the devil."

"Well... not the devil, per se..."

"No fucking way. You got into heaven even with all this shit?" Needy asked, amazed.

"Yup. Shows that playing hello titty and sex before marriage isn't really high up on the top 40 sin list or whatever."

"So... you gonna tell me the deal?"

"Yup. Here goes. Promise you won't hate me." Jennifer asked/pleaded.

"Pinky promise." Needy confirmed.

"The deal. Option one: You can go on as you are. The CCTV got a pic of you. The cops are on their way. You got about ten minutes until they get here. They'll take you back to wherever you were before you escaped, which, apparently, was a mental hospital. Option two. The G man can get you cleared of all charges. If you can pretend to be sane enough for a psych test, you can go back to how it was, minus me, Chip, anyone else who died. And people might talk about it behind your back for a while, but you and I both know that'll be old news in a week. Option three. Total reset button. But if you screw it up this time, you'll have to go through all that all over again. No way out. No takesy backsies. And it could be worse this time around. It would all depend on one moment in time. One decision. If we go to the club-"

"Bar." Needy corrected.

"Seriously? Now? _Fine. Bar. _If you can keep me the fuck away from that band, this'll all go back to the way it was. There's just one little thing..." Jennifer trailed off.

"What would that be?" Needy prompted.

"It's actually to do with the contract. Your signature, if you want."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"If you go with option A, you tell me and I walk. Option B, I snap my fingers and you pass out until you're safely bundled in the cop car. When you wake up, everything I said will have happened. Option C, you have to..."

"What?"

"Kiss me." Jennifer blurted out.

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. And when we end up back where we were you and I would be a couple and Chip would be in the friend zone just like he was before the two of you started going out. Turns out the guy in the sky is just a big old perv." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"Look, if you don't want to, then that's totally fine." Jennifer shrugged.

"...Would you want to?"

"I wouldn't be totally... against it..."

"You sure? A lot's changed."

"Of course I'm sure. You remember playing mommy and daddy, right?" Jennifer smiled.

"How could I forget?"

"It's just like that."

"No, it isn't, though. It's so much more than that. Can't you take anything seriously?"

"I _am_ taking this seriously, Needs. Needy, look at me."

She did.

"I really doubt that anyone, except maybe you, could be taking this more seriously than I am right now. I love you, Anita Lesnicky. And I would love to be with you, but I don't want to take this anywhere you're uncomfortable with. You can still go with A or B. It's totally up to you. So, what d'ya say? I don't mean to rush you, but you have about thirty seconds... Twenty five... Twenty... Fifteen..." Needy pushed Jennifer down onto the bed and straddled her. Jennifer stopped talking. Needy leaned closer.

Outside, someone banged on the door. "Police. We know you're in there. Come out with your hands up. You have until the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

A thud was heard. Then another. Then the door came off it's hinges. Needy lunged forward and kissed Jennifer.


	2. Mommy and Daddy

"Honey, I'm home!" Jennifer jokingly called, walking into her best friend's house. The girl ran up to her and hugged her, inwardly thanking whoever was listening that she wasn't a zombie.

"Hey, baby." Needy said, standing on her tiptoes to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Jen." Chip said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"'Sup, Chip." She smiled. A genuine smile. "How long is he going to be here?" Jennifer whispered in Needy's ear.

"Not long." Needy whispered back.

"So, Chip... Any plans for tonight?" Jennifer asked, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I've got a date."

"Ooh! Who with?" Jennifer asked, interested.

"None of your business." He replied.

"Okay. No need to get snippy."

"Chip, we're gonna meet them, anyway. You literally just said that they were coming over here to pick you up." Needy laughed.

"Wait, _they're_ picking _you_ up? Someone's the girl in the relationship." Jennifer smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, Jennifer. Like you're one to talk." He said, then made a whip sound effect. Jennifer glared, going slightly pink. Chip retreated back upstairs, muttering something about a jacket.

"What is it?" Jennifer smiled at her girlfriend.

"What?" Needy asked.

"You're looking at me funny." Needy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Jennifer didn't remember. Now she had the advantage.

"Nothing. I just... had a weird dream about you." And that's all it was now. Just a weird dream. "You were a zombie. Ate a bunch of people."

"That _does _sound weird. Did you eat too much cheese before you went to bed last night?" Jennifer joked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Needy giggled. "It was probably nothing. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. So, babe," Jennifer pulled Needy into her, sapphire eyes going up and down the other girl's body. "You look bangin'. Like, let's fuck right here and now hot. Annoyingly hotter than me hot. But we have a bar to get to. You ready to go?" She kissed the other girl's lips.

They heard a knock. Needy pulled away from a pouting Jennifer and opened the door. "Colin? Hi. Can I help you?"

"Er... yeah, is Chip here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh my god! You're Chip's date?" Jennifer scoffed.

"Er... yeah." Colin said, blushing slightly.

"Okay. Chip! Your boy toy's here!" Jennifer shouted. Chip came crashing down the stairs, jacket in hand.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." The other boy replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Chip said. He hesitantly leaned forward and pecked the other boy's cheek.

"Then let's get going." Colin smiled. They did.

"Aw. Young love." Jennifer joked the second they left.

"Don't tease." Needy scolded.

"Fine." Jennifer rolled her eyes, still smiling. "So? You ready to go?"

"Do we have to? I can think of way more things to do."

"Okay, then. I probably couldn't get any good drinks, anyway. Any suggestions?" Jennifer asked.

Needy stood on her tiptoes and whispered seductively in Jennifer's ear. "We could play Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay." Jennifer nodded eagerly.

"My mom won't be home all night. But, just to be on the safe side, let's move this into my room." She grabbed hold of Jennifer's hands as she spoke, moving them from her waist to her ass and kissed her again. Jennifer's hands moved slightly against her and Needy understood the non verbal communication. She wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist and before she knew it she had gone from her position between her girlfriend and the door and was being laid down on her back on her mattress.

And that night they played the best game of Mommy and Daddy ever,


End file.
